They Say Love Is never Die, It's True?
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: Naruto Version! setelah sebelumnya saya upload di Fandom Bleach “Cuma heran aja, cinta yang udah satu tahun kamu hancurkan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit.”“Bukan itu..”-- SasuFemNaru! Enjoy reading jangan lupa RnRnya..


Hyah, seperti yang sodara-sodara tau, ini pertamanya dibuat difandom Bleach. tap dasar maksa, saya upload juga di fandom Naruto, lagian saya juga uda nyantumin hal ini di Author notenya. jadi jangan pada aneh, ya.. ~ \^o^/

THEY SAY LOVE IS NEVER DIE..

IT'S TRUE?

Disc: sumpah! Bukan Nana!!! Emm... Akang Kishimoto.^^

Rated: T menuju M! Bercanda!!! T doank... hehehe~

Warning!: Gaje! Ooc, AU, Garing, pokoknya gitu lah!

P.S: kalu yang decetak miring didalam tanda kutip itu adalah perbicaraan lewat telpon. Tapi yang disebrang sana. OK!!! Terus kalu ada tanda '~ARANA YAZUCHI~' nah, itu berarti pembatas. Nah.. ngertikan?

LANJOOOT!!

~ARANA YAZUCHI~

Hari itu cerah, mataharinya tampak bersinar di horizon sana. Cahayanya yang lembut membuat semua orang yang merasakannya tersenyum. Bergitupun Sasuke Uchiha yang yang kini sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Kelas yang tidak main-main menurutnya dan teman-temannya. Kelas inilah yang akan menentukan nasib seumur hidupnya.

"Hah..." pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Kalian tahu? Ia sendiri sekarang. Memang ia tidak mempunyai teman. Kau tahu kenapa? Tentu semua orang tahu alasannya. Pemuda itu dingin. "HUH!" ditatapnya lagi botol iar mineral di genggamannya. 'Tinggal 1/3-nya' desisnya pelan. Pelan sekali hingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Kalian pun tahu 'kan? Ia kabur dari rumah. Orang tuanya yang kaya menginvestasikannya sebuah pom bensin untuk sumber penghasilannya. Dengan satu syarat. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai minimal ketiga tertinggi di kelas atau pom bensinnya bangkrut, ia harus kembali ke kedua orangtuanya.

"Sasuke.." sebuah sapaan lembut tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Yap! Itu adalah Naruto. Pacar Sasuke sekaligus sahabat masa kecil Sasuke yang pindah ke kota ini. Dan tahu-tahu Sasuke ikut mengikutinya meskipun dengan caranya sendiri. Satu-satunya orang yang mau menemani Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke membalasnya lembut namun terlihat gurat menerawang disana.

Naruto hanya terseyum melihatnya. Memang sudah seperti inilah sifat pacarnya itu. Mata Shappire membesar. Menginyat sesuatu, "Ah! Iya Sasuke! Ayo ikut aku!" Naruto menariknya paksa.

Sasuke mau tidak mau mengikutinya saja karena bukankah itu gunanya kekasih? Selalu disisi senang maupun sedih? Naruto terus menariknya. Kali ini sambil berlari, tak peduli sudah berapa korban yang terjatuh oleh ulahnya. Hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya.

"Hm??" Sasuke binggung. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya kali ini. Mata onyxnya membesar tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke lihatlah!" Naruto menujukkan sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sarang burung?" katanya keheranan. Ia menatap . Naruto tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Naruto tampak berusaha menggapai sarang burung yang tak jauh darinya api ia tetap saja tidak bisa menggapainya. Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya bergerak membantu.

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya menggapai sarang itu.

"Sudahlah! Ambil saja cepat!" katanya manja. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi pacarnya yang manja itu. Ternyata di dalam sarang itu terdapat tiga anak burung yang masih kecil-kecil. Tangannya merogoh tas selempang yang dari tadi ia pakai. Setelah menemukan satu tabung kecil ia menyeringai senang.

"Sasuke mana sarangnya??!" katanya berteriak manja kearahnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sarang burung. Sasuke menyeringai puas, "semudah itu kah?" katanya sambil memajukan pipi kanannya menjadi lebih dekat ke Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mengerti lalu mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke. Sasuke cemberut. "ehm! Tadi itu baru sarangnya. Anak-anak burungnya belum." 'Uh!' Naruto mendengus kesal sekaligus manja mencium kening Sasuke ringan. Sasuke yang senang lalu memberikan sarang itu kepada Naruto. Memang hanya Naruto lah yang bisa membuat Sasuke meleleh jika di dekatnya. Maksudku hanya Naruto yang disa membuat putra konglomerat itu tersenyum.

Naruto menerima sarang itu dengan senang, "kau tahu Sasuke? Ibu buru.."

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem. Sepertinya ia pura-pura tidak peduli dengannya. Naruto menjawil rambut 'aneh' Sasuke dengan manja. "Iya! Ku mengerti!" ia menarik nafas panjang. "Sayang, ibu burung ini sudah mati lo.. jadi aku berinisiatif merawat anaknya. boleh 'kan? Lagi pula aku terlalu kasihan mereka tinggal disini sendirian. Terlalu dingin untuk sebesar ini.."

"Terserah saja, lah~" ucap Sasuke asal, '_kirain mau ngapain ketempt sepi_' pikirnya omesh.

"Eh eh, Sas, aku pernah mimpi," kata gadis itu serius. Sasuke mencoba mendengarkannta, disamping ia sendiri sedang main game City Bloxx di ponselnya.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi mata kamu tuh bukan onyx, tapi berubah, jadi _ruby," _jelasnya.

Sasuke tampak berfikir. _Akupun pernah bermimpi seperti itu. Aniki menyebutnya mata Sharinggan dimimpi itu. Sharinggan, ruby. Merah-darah. Arrggh! Sepertinya ada yang akan terjadi, nih._

"Aku pikir sih mata kamu lebih indah _ruby _dari pada _onyx_. Biar mirip Edward Cullen, gitu.." ucapnya gak nyambung dengan tampang polosnya itu.

"Ukh!" Sasuke terbatuk kecil melihat sayangnya yang imut ia semakin gemes. Tanpa terkendali kedua tangan besarnya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto. Menyebabkan sarang brung tak berdosanya jatuh begitu saja ketanah. Dipejamkannya matanya. Ditariknya Naruto kearahnya. Perlahan, dibukanya kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan.

"OOOOOhhhh!!!!" Naruto sedang tidur rupanya.

'Hm' lalu ia beranjak memindahkan Naruto dan menyemderkan tubuknya ke sebuah pohon Ek tua burung itu lalu menidurkan dirinya sendiri ke pangkuan Naruto. Istirahat masih lama' pikirnya. Lagi pula sudah ini 'kan pelajarannya Kakashi-sendei. Tukang karet yang terkenal itu.

'_Move on be brave! don't sweep in my grave!..' _lagu Spirit Caries On mengalun lembut tapi bartenaga.

'Hmm..' Sasuke menggeliat. Dibukannya matanya secara perlahan. Masih agak ngantuk memang. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Dirogohnya sakunya, '_1 message received_'

From: My Love (Naruto)

Say, aku duluan ya! Kakashi-sensei ngadain ulangan harian nih! Ohh maaf tadi aku gak bangunin kamu. Aku kasihan.. bye Say..

Ahh! Sial! Ulangan harian? Nyusul aja deh! Tapi 'kan klo nyusul gak pake alesan yang jelas bisa dikurangin nilainya.. Kakashi-sensei gituu.. jadi?? Ah! Kalo dateng takut dimarahin! Udah lah! Nyusul aja..

Huh! Dilihatnya lagi keadaan sekelilingnya. Sarang burungnya sudah tidak ada. Sudah kembali ketempatna semula. Ia rasakan sejuknya angin sepoi disitu. Halus dan lembut. Tiba-tiba handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Kini musiknya terdengar lebih ngebeat.

"Halo?"

"_Halo,_"

"Ada apa Kib?"

"_Enga, Cuma mastiin kamu masih hidup aja._."

"Errgh!"

"_Oh iya, Kakashi-sensei tadi ngadain ulangan harian lo._." ujar pumuda bernama Kiba itu dengan wajah menggoda.

"Aku tahu,"

"_Hm_??" Kiba merenyitkan dahinya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. "_Tahu dari mana kau?"_

"Naruto," jawabnya singkat sambil menyeringai kecil.

"_Ohh._" Kiba hanya meng-oh pendek.

"Lu udah beres?"

"_Udah, aku gituu.." _ujarnya lalu tertawa lepas.

"Yang lain?" tanyanya cemas.

"_Belum, cuma Naruto doang_," katanya santai.

"Ru-Naruto?"

"_Yep_!"

'_duh, berarti sekarang Naruto lagi berduaan dong sama Kiba di luar? Eeerrggh!' _memang di sekolahnya itu jika sudah selesai ulangan/ujian harus keluar dari kelas untuk menjaga konsentrasi murid lainnya. –sama kaya sekolah author-

"Ngapain aja lu sama Naruto?"

"_Sa_n_tai_,"

Tut tut tut tut.

Ditutupnya handphone Sasuke saat itu juga. Meskipun hanya pembicaraan ringan. Tapi itu cukup membuat dada Sasuke panas. Saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk ke kelas. Nemun tidak masuk. Atau mengintip kelas mereka dari jarak jauh.

Tap Tap Tap. Spatu Sasuke dengan kasarnya menginjak-nginjak kejauhan tampak jelas. Terlalu jelas malah untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Langkahnya terdiam. Berhenti. Sementara matanya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya mengatup rapat. Syok! Ia benar-benar syok melihat 'Naruto dan Kiba sedang bermesraan di depan kelas. Mereka berciuman'. kelihaannya mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang ulangan tadi. Tampak akrab sekali atau 'mesra' sekali?.. Ahh... entahlah yang jelas ia tak ingin memikirkannya saat itu. Wajahnya menunduk.

Seketika ia berlari ke arah belakang sekolah. Berbeda denga tempat yang sebelumnya. Tempat ini kelihatan lebih rapi. Hanya terlihat akar-akar pohon Ek yang menyembul dari tanah. Kasar. Dengan kasar Sasuke duduk di salah satu akarnya, sementara tubuhnya ia sengaja ia senderkan ke pohon membelakangi bangunan sekolahnya. Tersenyum pahit. Mata Onyxnya kali ini menerawang kosong. Menikmati semilir angin lembut. Haruskah ia memutuskan hubungannya? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kiba kepadanya? Padahal ia hanya seorang karyawan pom bensin yang mengaku ingin bekerja part time.

Tap Tap Tap. Suara sepatu terdengar menderap mendekatinya. Namun ia tidak bergeming karenanya. Matanya terus saja menerawang. Sejuta pertenyaan membuncah dihatinya. Ia tidak menangis. Namun mukanya menunjukkan rasa kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Sasuke.." terdengar suara lembut di sektarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari-cari orang yang bernama 'Sasuke' tersebut. Suara gadis yang sangat famliar di telinganya. Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Apa yang kau cari?" tukasnya dengan tidak sedikitpun mengubah posisinya.

"Kau." katanya lembut sambil menhampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau."

"Hm.." Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Rambut hitamnya sedikit bergoyang oleh angin.

"Biar ku jelaskan..—" kata Naruto sedikit terburu-buru. Namun dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan.. sudah terlalu jelas untukku.. terlalu jelas sampai mungkin aku bisa membuatnya jadi prosa lalu meng-uploadnya di internet." Ucapnya sambil menerawang. Tangannya memainkan ponsel Sony Ericsson W980nya.

"Aku perlu menjelaskannya kepadamu. Semua ini salah paham."

"Apanya yang mau kau jelaskan?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Semuanya." jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum memaksa. "Cuma heran aja, cinta yang udah satu tahun kamu hancurkan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit."

"Bukan itu.."

"Terus apa?" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia berdiri, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya sebentar lalu beranjak pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini mematung diam.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" Naruto setengah berteriak ke arahnya. Membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan? Pikir saja sendiri." jawabnya dengan tidak sedikitpun menoleh atau berhenti. Sejuta pertanyaan itu tetap saja mengiang di pikirannya. Jariya yang lincah menekan _keypad_ handphonenya dengan tidak sedikitpun ragu. Tida berapa lama. Ia mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya.

"Ayah.."

"_Sasuke!"_ ketihatannya ayahnya sangat terkejut.

"Maafkan aku ayah.. aku salah sudah kabur dari rumah. Aku sadar orang sepertiku mungkin tidak tahan tinggal di sini. Aku ingin pulang."

Agaknya lelaki disebrang yang bernama Fugaku tersebut tersentak mendengar 3 kata terakhir dari putranya itu. Ia tersenyum, "_Selalu ada tempat untukmu.."_

"Terimakasih ayah.." Sasuke tersenyum kelu. "Ku dengar ayah sudah pindah. Kemana? Aku ingin segera pulang."

"_Oh iya, karena desakan pekerjaan ayah terpaksa pindah London. Kolega-kolega penting ayah kebanyakan tinggal di sini."_

London. Bukankah itu jauh sekali? Sasuke sekali lagi memaksakan tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu tempatnya yah. Mungkin ayah bisa menyuruh Pein untuk menjemputku dan meyelesaikan administrasinya. Oh ya! Bagaimana kabar kak Itachi disana?"

"_Itachi? Ia baik-baik saja baik-baik saja. Bahkan kemarin Itachi memenangkan kontes piano."_

-lagi- Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Mereka berdua sekarang memang sudah besar. "Ya, jadi kapan Pein datang?"

"_Paling lama 1 minggu lagi. Mungkin sekitar hari Minggu sekarang." _Suaranya seperti sedang berfikir. "_Lalu menyelesaikan aministrasimu. Paling lama 3 hari. Jadii.. kau datang kesini sekitar hari Rabu.."_

Hari Rabu? Bukankah itu satu minggu lagi? Bukankah sekarang hari Selasa? Hm.. Sasuke tersenyum memikirkannya. Memikirkan hari kepulangannya. Juga memikirkan Naruto. Kini senyumnya hilang. Berganti dengan kesedihan. Apa yang tadi dikatakannya benar. Cinta yang sudah 1 tahun kandas begitu saja dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Semudah itu 'kah? Semudah itukah api cemburu memusnahkannya? Egokah? Egokah dirinya sekarang ini? Pulang hanya karena Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu?" terdengar suara Naruto di belakangnya. Ohh.. rupanya ia menguping pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya tadi.

"Apa maksudku? Kurasa bukan urusanmu."

Naruto berlari. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Bermaksud menghalangi jalannya. Tangannya direntangkan didepan Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun berhenti.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Dipalingkannya wajahnya. Matanya melihat ke arah tembok disebelahnya.

"Menjelaskan semuanya." Serunya dengan nada memaksa.

"Sudah kubilangkan, semuanya terlalu jelas." Kini mata Sasuke memandang ke arah mata Naruto. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lama sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan membuka jalan untuk Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu menelpon ayahmu?" suaranya mulai serak sekarang.

Sasuke menjawabnya singkat,"Pulang," kemudian kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Pergi. Pergi dengan terpaksa. Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa sebegitu mudahnya ia cemburu. Orang bilang cinta dan cemburu selalu berdampingan. Tapi ini apa? ia percepat langkahnya. Semakin lama ia berlari. Berlari hingga gerbang depan sekolahnya. Duduk didekat pos satpam. Lalu berbicara pelan dengan penjaga sekolah. Tak lama penjaga sekolah itu pergi dan kembali lagi dengan tas Sasuke di tangannya. Setelah Sasuke bungkuk dihadapan penjaga sekolah itu ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Penjaga itu pun membungkuk. Dan Sasuke keluar dari gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Langkahnya gontai.

~ARANA YAZUCHI~

Hari demi hari ia lalui sepi. Sejak kejadian itu ia tak pernah pergi kesekolah lagi. Pom bensin sumber usahanya hanya ia datangi waktu-waktu tertentu. Seharian hanya berada di dunia virtual. Berkomnikasi bersama anak-anak orang kaya kolega ayahnya. . Sedikit menghapus duka lara di harinya. Handphonenya lebih sering ia non-aktifkan. Semua panggilan Naruto yang masuk ke Hpnya ia reject. Semua chat Naruto yang menghampirinya ia biarkan. Semua SMS Naruto yang ia terima ia hapus sebelum dibaca. Hidupnya hampa kini.

_**Hari Minggu**_

Ting-Tong.

"Ia, tunggu sebentar!" seru Sasuke dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan sabar ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

"Pein!" dengan segera ia merangkul asisten pribadi ayahnya itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu utama. Memang Pein adalah asisten ayahnya. Asisten kepercayaannya malah. Sasuke sendiri yang menjadikannya sebagai asisten pribadi ayahnya. Umurnya dengan Pein terpaut 5 tahun menjadikannya seperti adik-kakak.

"Pein, sama siapa kesini?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Pein hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sendiri."

"Bawaanmu mana?" Sasuke terlihat celingukan mencari barang bawaan teman lamanya itu.

"Tuh!" Pein menunjuk ke arah pintu. Disana terlihat dua buah koper berukuran besar berwarna hitam. Pein sendiri hari ini berpakaian rapi sekali. Ia memakai semi jas berwarna abu-abu dengan jam tangan silver melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai kaus berwarnya hitam yang senada dengan rambutnya dan jeans berwarna biru tua.

"Hyuga-san!!" Sasuke berteriak. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita berambut sama seperti Sasuke namun warna rambut wanita terlihat lebih muda. Tubuhnya dibalut waitress dress warna hitam berenda putih selutut.

"Ada apa tuan Sasuke?" Yep! Dia adalah pembantu rumah tangga Sasuke.

"Tolong kau bawa barang bawaannya ke kamar tamu. Dia akan menginap sekitar tiga hari disini." Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Baik tuan," wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersama seorang pelayan yang lainnya. Membawa bawaan Pein, lalu beranjak pergi.

TBC__________TBC__________TBC__________TBC_________TBC_________TBC________TBC_________TBC_________TBC__________TBC__________TBC_________TBC


End file.
